Deceptive Kitsune
by RasalynnLynx
Summary: Naruto/Harry Potter xover. Harry found something interesting on the Marauder's Map, and who is the new student starting at school this year?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ The hidden ninja villages were quite well known for their skilled shinobi and combat. One village was exalted above the rest, that village was known as the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves, or Konohagakure no Sato. Not much is known about these villages except secrecy was their key to life. Other things are concluded by evidence. There was believed to be 5 major villages and various assorted smaller villages. A hidden village was their parent country's main source of economy and maintained the economy by training ninja at a young age to perform missions. They also serve as a parent country's military force. The leaders of the villages are called Kages, they also have an equal status as the leader or ruler of their parent country. The five countries are the Land of Fire, the Land of Earth, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Water, and the Land of Wind. Their respective hidden villages were Konohagakure(already mentioned above), the name of the Land of Earth's is not known, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure.  
_

_ About 500 years ago though, the villages were taken over by a conquering civilization that for it's small size was quite powerful. The conquerors used weapons unknown to the ninja. After a few years of war the ninja population was severely depleted. A few more years and the conquered ninja did not have enough people to continue the war. With this disadvantage most ninja villages were made to surrender and the ninja population died out completely.  
_

_ Myths say that a select group of ninja survived and went into hiding. A rumor surfaced that most of the ninja of Konoha had survived by the sacrifice of their Rokudaime Hokage as he went to negotiate his peoples' release with his freedom. The leaf ninja saddened at the loss of their powerful leader gave up the ways of ninja, or so it seemed. Quite a few were taught in secrecy. Nevertheless, the ways faded until very few knew of the old ways, or of the great sacrifice made by their ancestors' leader. The only remaining remembrance was a festival held every year on the day believed to be his birthday, October 10. There is evidence that points to their being another reason for this festival too, but it is uncertain what it was.  
_

_ Time passed and everything was peaceful. The conquerors had returned to their land in the west to settle down. Missed by all but the four leaders of those people was the captive they had brought along with them. A young man no older than 18, but his prowess and power were already renowned throughout the other ninja villages. A young man called the Rokudaime Hokage. No one exactly knows what became of the man since the only evidence he even came to the west was a mention of it within the journals of two of the founders of Hogwarts'. The conquerors were known as wizards and witches. The reasons they went to these hidden villages are unknown._

_-Excerpt from History of the Founders of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

* * *

Please R&R to tell me what you think. Most of the information I found at wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Hermione might be one of the few people close to him, but that trait of needing to fix or correct things was definitely annoying.

'_UGH! I need to focus!_' he thought frustrated at his lack of progress on his History of Magic paper. He quickly turned his head towards the book, the quicker he got this finished the quicker he could go to bed. He was the only person up in the common room. He hadn't had time to do his paper early because he had had Quidditch practice after his last class, followed by dinner. His schedule left little time for free time.

'_Not that I want free time to think…_' he thought pessimistically. He already had enough to think about with Voldemort getting a body and running free, not to mention the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. That thought came with a familiar numb ache. Not to long ago he had had plenty of time to reminisce over his loss. Now he filled his days with school and sports to lose that time.

He shook his head disgustedly at his lack of mental discipline and angrily shut his book. There was no point in staying up to do homework if you couldn't even concentrate on it. He walked up the stairs to the dorms to go to bed, when he stepped on something causing him to almost fall back down the stairs. He looked down, but it was to dark to see what he stepped on. He bent down retrieving his wand from his sleeve.

"Lumos" he softly muttered. Looking down he saw a black chain, he reached down and grasped it pulling the rest of it into the light as he did so. Gaping openly at what was revealed. There in the light was a bright blue crystal with two small beads on each side. What really surprised him was the little piece of paper that was laid over the black chain. He carefully unfolded it and brought the paper into the light. He gasped loudly in the silent stairwell. Two words looked back at him boldly.

"_**To: Harry Potter**_" he read quietly. Mentally he did a quick search through the people that might have given him this. It wouldn't have been one of his friends. Ron and Hermione would have just up and gave it to him, not secretively. With that, thought came the revelation that it might have some sort of spell on it. He went through several of the spells he knew to neutralize certain harmful spells. Nothing happened so he went back to thinking about who would have given it to him.

'_Possibly Dumbledore?_' He thought confused; Dumbledore had given Harry the invisibility cloak. He quickly threw that thought out as he didn't think the old headmaster would give him a necklace since their didn't look anything special about it. Fangirls of the famous Harry Potter perhaps…..he physically shuddered at the thought of a fangirl stalking him. To tired to think anymore over the dilemma he muttered a quick 'Nox' to get rid of the light and strode up the stairs swiftly heading for his bed. Once there he collapsed onto the clean, neat bed. He 

took off his shoes and outer robe and shirt leaving his pants, he moved onto his shoes throwing them under the bed. Thinking for a second, he placed the necklace in his trunk. He placed his glasses on the nightstand and lay down to fall into a deep sleep with only the casual nightmare about fangirls.

_**Harry's POV:**_

Ron, Hermione, and I sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning, heaped upon it were several kinds of breakfast foods. "Did you finish your homework last night?" Hermione asked me.

"Funny thing about that 'mione" I started out slowly. I could just imagine the evil eye I would get from her before acquiring her help on that stupid assignment. She would rag on me then help me finish it, I love my friends. It still made me nervous though to see that look from her. Voldemort could not have done it any better himself. '_I wonder if he would be proud of his fellow muggle-born._' I couldn't help it, at that thought I burst out cackling in my head, or so I thought. I was getting strange looks from everyone in the Great Hall. I coughed embarrassed and people started their previous conversations back up. I discreetly looked back at Ron and Hermione to see them looking bewildered at me.

"What the bloody hell was that, mate?!" Ron burst out suddenly.

"Uh well you see…you know what never mind." I quickly changed the subject, "Back to that homework Hermione…well you see I kind of, sort of didn't finish it". I laughed nervously.

"….and why not please tell us, Harry?" she said in a calm and quiet voice. I cringed at the tone. I saw Ron go pale and the quick flash of pity and guilt in his eyes when he discreetly scooted the short distance away from Hermione.

" Iwastotiredtofinishit." Came tumbling out of my mouth without a second thought.

Suddenly she looked over at me and I stared in amazement she was smiling at me in an innocent way. Ron squeaked at the rather abrupt change of mood, before staring incredously.

"Well then we will just have to go to the library to finish it now before our class starts." She grabbed my and Ron's hands before dragging us out of the Great Hall. Ron and I exchanged similar glances behind her back. One did not need to be a genius to know the thoughts running through our heads. 'Girls are scary.'

_**Normal POV:**_

While Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the library having left breakfast early, they chanced to miss the notice the Headmaster had given to the rest of his students. A new student was coming to their school the next day around dinner. The teen been homeschooled up to this point and now his 

parent's were allowing him to start the new year at Hogwarts. He would be a fifth year and be sorted into a House since it was only the third week of the new school year.

* * *

Another chapter is finished. Just so you know Harry is in his fifth year at Hogwarts. R&R please.


End file.
